


The Soldier and the Prince

by AnotherAnon0



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Bratting, Choking, Class Issues, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Murder Kink, Nipple Piercings, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Russian Empire Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, war game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Sergei and Nicholai have some unconventional fun indulging one of Sergei's darkest fantasies during a U.B.C.S mission in Eastern Europe.[Heed tags!!]
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Sergei Vladimir
Comments: 49
Kudos: 17





	The Soldier and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moya Lyubimaya Printsessa (My Favorite Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786605) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple). 



Sergei had a chipper bounce in his step. 

The long, heavy coat of his uniform fluttered around his long, thick legs as he walked, boots crunching on the broken glass and shattered pottery on the floor. The hollow _crack_ of his strides quickly became muffled by the pile of filthy, tattered deep red carpet, one which had once proudly adorned the handsome marble stairs he was climbing.

He rounded a corner and began a trudge down a long, grandiose hall. White pillars stood like old guards on either side of the hall, but the windows between them had mostly been smashed, letting the howling snow storming outside pepper into the palace. Sergei's tread sunk into the little piles of plush white, and for a moment he childishly entertained himself by flicking the powdery mounds into the air with the toe of his boot.

Explosions rang in the distance as he continued his journey, frightening birds who scrambled to the air from their leaf-bare trees with cries of anxiety. 

More corners.

More stairs.

More halls.

More fleeting minutes of brattish fun in smashing vases he passed by, or dragging his knife along the canvas of rich, ancient paintings.

Finally, his destination called to him. A massive, wooden double door displaying a large crest. He smirked deviously as he approached it, licking his lips and slowing his stride. He ran the very tip of his double blade over the wood when he stood before it, the sharp metal practically singing as it effortlessly sliced the faintest of lines in the old, soft pine. Sergei could almost smell the woody scent the wound had created.

And then, with no lack of excitement, he pushed.

The door slowly creaked open as it submitted to the command. As he poked his body through the entry he made, the scent of the massive room immediately tickled his nose.

It smelled of perfumed powders, handsome cleaning oils, expensive cologne, and the tiniest hint of -- Sergei sniffed deeply -- _fear_.

He'd already been here. He'd already taken in the elegance and wealth inside. And yet it still struck him. The handsome, pale yellow of the wainscotted walls perfectly complimented the deep, deep purple of the silky fabric draped and pinched around the four-poster bed. Velvet-ribbed ropes parted the fabric, like an antique theatre's curtain displaying the stage and its actors.

Only in this case, the stage was a huge, plush bed. And the actor was a handsome, young, silver-haired royal with pale skin and striking jade eyes.

Striking _, furious_ jade eyes.

The Prince snarled at him as he slipped further into the room, closing the distance between them. He huffed and wriggled, trying to snap against the thick rope binding his hands behind his back. 

"I am sorry to have left you for so long..." Sergei purred, approaching the bed with a slow stride, "War is like that sometim--"

"Fuck off!" The younger man snarled, writhing impotently, "Let me go, you freak!"

"Is that how you wish to talk to me? I have been so good to you..." Sergei pouted, leaning over the bed. "Anyone else would have killed you right away."

"Let. Me. Go!" The Prince snarled, his bravado betraying his fear as he tried to shuffle further back on the bed.

The shiny medals on his chest _clinked_ and _clattered_ as he scrambled, the golden ropes dangling from his left epaulette getting twisted and knotted as they were dragged along the bed.

Sergei's smirk was that of a feline watching a mouse writhe in a trap. He cocked his head to the side curiously, unscarred eye dancing up and down the younger man's body for what was likely the millionth time since they'd encountered one another. 

His gaze started at the boy's boots, shiny and tall, before running up the red stripe along the rich navy of his trousers. The hem of the white, double-breasted coat was trimmed with gold thread, and matched the glimmering golden buttons on either side of his chest.

And then there were the medals. All manner of medals. Beautiful, plain, colourful, large and small. Little gems glittered on some of them with every little twitch of the younger man's body.

Sergei couldn't help reaching out to touch the decorative assortment, the sudden contact with his person causing the royal to growl indignantly. 

"G-get your filthy hands off of me!" But Sergei ignored his squeaking.

"What did you do to earn these?" He instead inquired, voice soft and curious. His fingers continued to dance along the medals.

The Prince hiccuped, eyes widening, "W-What are you--"

"Did you earn them?"

The Prince stammered over his words, unable to form a coherent response. 

"Or were they given to you because your father is the _Tsar_?" 

Sergei suddenly gripped onto a handful of the ribbons, unceremoniously ripping them from the white fabric of the Prince's coat and throwing them across the room. The younger man gasped loudly, clenching his eyes shut in fear.

"And his medals?" Sergei continued, beginning to pluck off the ones he'd missed one-by-one, similarly tossing them away, "Given to him because _his_ father had been _Tsar_. Yes?"

The breast of the coat was shredded by the time Sergei was finished _removing_ each medal, his smirk growing wider with every little bit of damage he inflicted on the handsome, expensive material. 

"Y-you bastard! How _dare_ you--"

"Even this uniform -- if I can call it that..." Sergei flicked a tassel on the epaulette, "Why do you wear it? It is impractical... No true soldier would wear such a thing. Without a scratch on your boots or a torn stitch in your pants -- you have never been to war. You have no right to play _dress up_ as a soldier."

The Prince grunted and clenched his jaw when he saw Sergei's knife lower itself to his collar. The older man clutched a fistful of the coat, steadying the fabric in one hand while the other began to wield the massive knife as though it were a scalpel. The blade was so sharp it seamlessly ran down the fabric, little sawing motions encouraging it to slice through the thicker obstacles of buttons and layers.

In one fluid motion, the Prince's uniform was split down the middle, leaving Sergei to swipe the material to the side and fully expose his pale, hairless chest.

Sergei scoffed a laugh when he noticed the small, metal rings laced through each one of the younger man's blushing nipples. He flicked the thin metal with the tip of his knife, an amused expression crawling over his scarred face.

"When did you get these?" He licked his lips, " _Who_ did you get these for, I should ask perhaps."

The Prince clenched his eyes shut again, a pastel flush coming over his high cheeks as Sergei continued to play with the piercings. 

"Perhaps the little royal boy is a bit of a whore, hmm?" Sergei smirked, "He decorates his expensive clothes with medals he did not earn, but decorates his body like a cheap vodka bar escort. What would your father think if he saw these?"

"I'm not a whore!" The Prince protested, shaking his head and renewing his effort to wriggle away from the knife hovering over his chest, "I am not a dirty peasant like you!"

Sergei chuckled, sheathing his knife before climbing onto the bed with his knees. The Prince squeaked when the older man suddenly straddled his legs, pressing them together between his massive, heavy thighs. He wiggled and thrashed, still trying to break free of his tightly-bound wrists. 

" _Nyet_. You are not a dirty peasant like me..." He smiled, beginning to run his hands over the vulnerable chest, "You are a pretty little Prince... So rich and perfect. So surely your nipples are not getting hard being touched by the hands of a filthy, low-class soldier like me?"

The blush on the younger man's face blossomed deeper. He shook his head into the pillow, trying to ignore how Sergei was playing his thumbs over his sensitive, rapidly firming buds.

"Oh dear..." Sergei pouted sarcastically, "They are."

"T-that's beca-because you keep t-touching t-them! Stop!" The Prince hiccuped.

"Stop what?" Sergei said dumbly. He gripped one of the nipples between his thumb and index finger, twisting and rolling it firmly. The Prince tried desperately to suppress a whimper-laced moan, tightening his jaw as Sergei roughly tugged and twisted one bud and then the other, switching between them until they practically glowed a handsome red. His voice hitched curiosity as he spoke, "Stop this?"

"Y-ye-yes! S-stop!" 

Sergei tossed his head back and laughed loudly. The mirthful glint in his unscarred eye dropped down to gaze into the glassy jade of the Prince's, his tongue snaking out to lick at his unscarred lips, practically salivating at the fear in the younger man's eyes.

"No." He said calmly, "I don't have to listen to you. No one does anymore."

"M-My f-fathe--"

"Your father is dead." Sergei smirked, "And so is your mother. Your whole family is dead. We killed them."

The Prince gasped, shaking his head in disbelief, "No! No!"

"Yes." Sergei nodded contently, fingers sliding down the younger man's chest until they scraped along his belt buckle. "Dead. Gone. You are the last of your putrid, oppressive bloodline."

The Prince began to heave and sob, equally as frightened by the news as he was by the quick work the soldier was making of his belt, slipping it from the loops and tossing it off of the bed with a rapid ease. 

"Y-you bastard! Y-you beggar **_filth_**!" He jaggedly barked, eyes becoming glassy, "H-how could you?!"

Sergei took a deep, shaky breath through his nose, almost feeling drunk with power. His fingers began to stumble as he unbuttoned the Prince's trousers, excitement and adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

"I was going to fuck your pig mother but she looked so _disgusting_ after the platoon was finished with her..." He muttered darkly, ignoring the royal's protests as he tugged down the well-tailored navy trousers, "That's why I locked you away in here while we finished... I wanted you all to _myself_."

"F-fuck y-you, jus-t f-fuck you..." 

"Now, I know it is not comradely behaviour of me..." Sergei continued, completely nonchalant as he ignored the Prince and tore through his white underwear with a claw-like grip, "I know we must share everything. But I am always left until last because I am too big." He pouted, "They say I will ruin the toy before everyone gets a chance. But then there is nothing left for me at the end... It is not fair!"

He sighed contently when he set eyes upon the cute, pink-flushed erection laying across the Prince's hipbone. Pale and hairless. Clean and pure. So very unlike him.

"I just want one thing to myself, that is all..." He continued to mumble, "Just one time. Is it wrong of me?"

Sergei looked up at the Prince with a furrowed brow, long frown peeled across his scarred cheeks, as if the Prince would give him confirmation that he wasn't being selfish. The boy simply continued to sob and whine, chest heaving deeply.

"Perhaps you are right." Sergei said, carrying on the one-way conversation, "Perhaps I am..."

He sat in consideration for a moment, a hand idly playing with the Prince's cock.

"Mm... Yes this is wrong." He decided, prompting a cry-silencing squeak of surprise from the young royal. For a split second, he wondered if he'd gotten lucky. But that second quickly evaporated when the soldier spoke again.

"But just this once!" 

"No!! No!! P-please!!" The Prince began to sob again, shaking his head forcefully. The older man climbed over his legs, grabbing an ankle in each hand and lifting them. Sergei was so large and strong, he was able to easily manipulate the smaller body, tossing each leg over one of his shoulders. After doing so, he quickly began to fumble with his own fatigues, awkwardly slipping his arms beneath the Prince's thighs and trying to sort out his buttons. 

Upon baring witness to the massive erection being freed, the young royal screamed in fear, tears flowing down his flushed cheeks.

"Don't lie to yourself, my Prince." Sergei purred, "I know you have likely fantasied about this very thing, haven't you? _All_ you pretty little rich bitches do."

"Y-your _**disgusting**_!! D-don't touch me with that thing!"

"I am not going to _touch_ you with my cock, _malysh_ , I am going to _fuck_ you with it. Don't be dumb!" Sergei accented his words by rubbing his already-leaking head against the Prince's taint. The way the little hole twitched when his cock brushed against it made Sergei want to moan.

"N-- it's so-so b-big, pl-please!" 

"And you are so tight..." Sergei mewed cutely, "Not for long, I suppose."

Without warning or preparation, he thrust his hips forward, sheathing the head of his tremendous cock in the Prince's trembling body. The royal quaked and sobbed, the muscles in his pale thighs clenching tightly as he felt waves of pain explode up his spine.

"Raping a royal... There must be no greater pleasure for a dirty, common soldier like me, hmm?" Sergei smirked, adjusting his position to drop his arms on either side of the younger man's body. The Prince was almost folded as he did, his knees pressing painfully against his aching chest as Sergei got comfortable enough to deliver a deeper thrust.

" _Gahh_!" 

Sergei pushed firmly, not relenting this time until the full length of his thick, long shaft was buried in the younger man's guts. He sighed contently when he felt his hips knock into the Prince's bottom, wiggling himself a bit as he waited for the muscle clenching down on his cock to ease up. The Prince was a gargling mess, murmuring incoherently through pants and gasps. 

"If only you were a woman, _malysh..._ I might let you live if you could bear my low-class children." Sergei smirked, pulling his hips back slightly to get enough purchase to attempt another thrust, "Perhaps I can bring you to one of our scientists and they can see?"

"P-pl.. please ju-just k-kill me..."

"Ah, you're right. It would be an abomination to God, even if it worked." 

Sergei sat up, letting the Prince's legs fall back onto his shoulders again. He gripped the thick thighs tightly, rocking himself in and out of the twitching body with rhythmic, quick thrusts.

"You are so tight, my Prince. Perhaps you are not as big of a whore as I thought!" 

He was so deeply buried in the boy's guts that he could see his cock bulging up from his lower belly, his cockhead rolling against the Prince's abdominal wall with even his short, small working. Sergei couldn't help but touch it, stilling himself so he could run his fingers reverently over the little bump and prod at it with curiosity. It was almost awe-inspiring.

"I can see myself inside of you, _malysh_. Amazing!" Sergei purred, "How does it feel so be fucked so deeply, hmm?"

A tingle licked at his hips, demanding he resume his thrusts. He couldn't help but go a bit harder -- pulling himself out further and thrusting deeper, so entranced by the visible destruction of the younger man's insides.

"How does it feel to be fucked so deeply..." He repeated through a pressed grunt, "By a filthy soldier like me?"

The Prince whined and mewled, his flushed lip trembling through every breath. He couldn't answer. He could barely breathe, the penetration feeling as though it were ripping the air from his lungs and forcing his organs to flee. 

Sergei could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. Internally, he cursed himself for his speed, furious his time with the Prince was coming to an inevitable close. Normally, his stamina was legendary, but the situation was an abnormal one. A fantastic one. One he'd never anticipated he'd actually have in his wildest dreams.

Desecrating Russian nobility. He'd cum into his own fist more than once thinking about it, and now it was happening.

Sergei reached up and jaggedly gripped at the Prince's throat, his massive hand almost perfectly encircling the much smaller man's neck. As he squeezed, the Prince's jade eyes widened in horror, tears cascading from the corners. Drool pathetically leaked from his gaped lips, fully cementing his debasement.

"I'm going to cum inside of you, _malysh_. Dirty you..." Sergei hissed, continuing his thrusts as he squeezed harder and harder at the delicate flesh, "Your corpse will be stained by my seed until you rot!"

The final few thrusts were particularly brutal, almost painful for him. He knocked into the younger man's buttocks with such force that he almost felt bruises forming on his hipbones. The pleasure was almost excruciating, causing him to grip even tighter on the gurgling throat beneath his fingers.

As the Prince faded, Sergei reached his climax.

"F-fuck!" He hissed, burying himself in a final time to empty his pent-up load. So overwhelmed with pleasure, Sergei practically collapsed onto the younger man, his hand falling away from his throat as he struggled to navigate through his thick, orgasmic bliss.

He could feel his cum bubbling in the younger man's innards, seeping around his shaft and trying to find an out from the clogged hole. 

Minutes of silence passed. Sergei needed time to orient himself. He took deep, deep breaths, trying to still the roiling in his belly.

Sergei withdrew slowly, licking his lips as waves of residual pleasure beat through his stomach. His cock had never felt so sensitive post-orgasm before, every attempt to touch his softening organ to tuck himself away sending electricity up his spine. He had to still himself for a moment, breathing and coming down from his incredible high before he was able to slip his cock back into the fabric of his fatigues. Lazily, he lifted the Prince's legs from his shoulders, tossing them to one side and letting his body flop pathetically.

Sitting back on his calves, he assessed the soft, muted expression on the younger man's face. 

So delicate, the way the pink flush creeped through the pale skin. The way his eyelids twitched and cheeks quivered. The way the thin flesh around his eyes had darkened with the lack of oxygen.

Beautiful. 

Sergei sighed loudly, almost upset the beauty had to come to an end.

He reached out to let his hand loom over the younger man's face, stilling for a moment before he coiled his index finger beneath his thumb and unceremoniously _flicked_ him right in the centre of his forehead. 

Immediately, Nicholai's eyes shot open, brow furrowing in upset.

"Oww!" He whined loudly. 

Sergei giggled stupidly, "Rise and shine, my prince!"

"Could you be **_anymore_** annoying?" Nicholai groaned, rubbing his forehead of the little red spot where Sergei's finger had come into harsh contact with it. He grumbled stupidly for a few moments, ignoring Sergei's brattish jeers as he snatched a corner of the luxurious blanket and wiped his own spend from his belly. With a huff, he slipped from the bed.

"I didn't know you had nipple rings! When did you get those?" 

"Shut up."

" ** _Very_** cute."

"Shut up!" Nicholai assessed the remaining clothes on his body, plucking at the shards of fabric and trying to figure out a way to rip the rest of them off, "You are a giant infant with a giant knife."

A throw pillow was suddenly launched off the bed playfully, but Nicholai dodged to the side intuitively. The pillow hit a beautiful, porcelain vase that had been behind him, causing the antique to fall to the ground and smash loudly.

"Goddamnit, Sergei! This is a museum! Some of this shit could be valuable!"

"I've taken what I need!" Sergei smiled, plopping back on the bed and spreading out like a starfish, "I took _everything_ I need." He repeated with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." 

Nicholai's radio crackled to life from within the bundle of his clothes on a nearby chair. 

_**'Sargeant Zinoviev! Last of the B.O.Ws have been neutralised. Are you alright? What is your location? Do you read?'** _

He quickly sorted through his discarded U.B.C.S uniform, retrieving the radio from his vest and holding it up to speak into.

"I read. Sidelined by an _emergency rescue operation_ for Colonel Vladimir. We will be at the rendezvous point in 20." Nicholai tossed the radio down with a sigh. Sergei immediately began to protest the excuse he'd given to his platoon to explain the two's sudden absence, indignantly offended. 

"As if you could rescue me! As if I would need rescuing!" He kicked his legs and flailed his arms childishly.

"I am never bringing you into the field again. Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Sergei: But Nicholai I want to pretend you're a Romanov and I'm a Revolutionary soldier coming t--
> 
> Nicholai: No.
> 
> Sergei: Pwease?
> 
> Nicholai : sigh
> 
> ~
> 
> OKAY! Glad this got out of the way. I have honestly been sitting on this story for AGES and it wasn't until the lovely SweetNSimple posted their AMAAAAAZING Carlos/Nicholai (linked as inspiration, go read) that I was like "holy shit I need to return to that."
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Everything will be alright," he lied.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871856) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple)




End file.
